the Demon-ish brothers
by hexdragonqueen
Summary: Ciel has been having a strange dream that may be his only hope to find is older brother Allen . What happen to make Allen not remember Ciel and what happen to Allen? Will Ciel find happiness even though he is a demon. And is Allen something just as bad. Enjoy and this is a bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Some things to remember about me: 1) me and spell-check do not get along so sorry in advance for misspellings. 2) I am working on my other -man crossover at the moment so I will update this once I complete another chapter on Project Crown Clown. 3) I do not own Black Butler, nor -Man. This is after Black Butler 2 so Ciel is a demon, But has been one for at least a year so Ciel is about 14. These chapters will be one to one and a half pages long, so short chapters. Now, to the story.**

Phantomhive Manor

Ciel was sitting up in his bed awake for 30min, before Sebastian comes to wake him up. This was the fourth time this week this has happened. The cause was a dream when he sees a boy about 15, 16 that was being attacked and pleading for help. What he was looking at was the cuts on his arms. They were bleeding slightly but what was more surprising was that the cut were in the same spot as the ones from the boy in his dream. So far it just happen at night but something told Ciel that it will get worst.

"It happened again Ciel?" Sebastian asked. Ciel had gotten tired with always being called Young Master, so he ordered Sebastian to call him by his given name.

"Yes, I wish I knew more about what that dream means." Ciel commented as Sebastian was dressing him. "From what I have seen this does have something to do a soul connection, but that is all I know. We do know someone that does know about more about connected souls." Sebastian said

"Very well we shall visit the Undertaker later than."Ciel said. As they were on their way to the dining hall Sebastian and Ciel saw the oldest servant in the house not being his self.

"Tanaka, why are you like this today?" the gardener asked. "Well Finny it is that today is the ninth year that the young master's older brother went missing. He was different than any normal kid; he refused the role of the head of the house. He did have an amazing fighting skill so he always protected his younger brother and parents. He did not go outside of the grounds much because of his deformed arm."

"Ciel is that true? I never knew that you had a older brother." Sebastian asked to Ciel after over hearing about the brother. "Yes, if he was with me now … he would be the only one to make me smile, a smile like from before things went downhill." and with that they were off to the undertaker.

'Allen what happened to and where did you go? If I find out that you are alive I will welcome you back with open arms. You are the only one that should get my kindness. Nine years ago I said that I will find you' Ciel thought while they were on the way to the Undertaker.

When they arrived they found the Undertaker with his hand in the cookie jar.

'' Is the Queen's dog on a mission?''

''No we are here on personal. What do you know about a soul connection? Ciel keeps having a dream about a boy that is being attacked then waking up with the same cut marks as the boy." The butler asked

"Well yes i do know about that kind of bond. Ciel when you were younger did you make a tell someone that you would become stronger and you would protect them" crazy man said

"Yes nine years ago. I was with my full family meaning my parents and my brother Allen, we were attacked Allen being himself protected us but things got to intents so he told us to run and leave him. I refused to but our parents had full trust in him. Seeing that there was nothing I could do I told him that I would become stronger and one day I would protect him one day and find him as well, but after that we never saw him again." Ciel said getting a little upset.

"I see that boy in your dreams is your brother he may have changed but so have you." Just after the undertaker said that, the young earl collapse

Ciel's dream

In an alleyway somewhere near the undertaker's there was a boy that had white hair and Ciel remembered what the undertaker had said. This was his brother; he looked so beaten up like he had been attacked by a sword, hammer and had been kick really hard. He looked like one more run in with whom or whatever he was running from will kill him on their next encounter. Ciel had just enough time to find the exact place where his brother was. If this was a call for help he must work fast before he loses his last part of his family that he still liked. He was pulled out of the dream/vision.

Out of his Dream

Ciel was in shock of what he saw in his dream. He did not think he ordered his butler to follow him to the roofs and jumped over five alleyways before coming to the one that Allen sat in. by the time he saw what was happen Sebastian knew what to do.

The boy was surrounded by three people about his age readying their attacks. Sebastian used his demon speed to get to the boy before the attacks hit. Then he jumped up to his master and handed him Allen.

"What's the big Idea we had him first and we have to kill him." the one with long bluish black hair said

"I am truly sorry but my master has been looking for this boy for nine years and I will not have his efforts be a fail. And with that they left to return to the mansion. In the compartment Ciel sat in he was hugging the unconscious Allen, wondering what he was doing for all this time If Allen had his illness kick in and why they wanted to kill him. Ciel and Sebastian were already planning a way to make those who hurt Allen, pay.

**So how was? let me know if I should continue with this. **

**Review and favorite**

**~~~hexdragonqueen~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy to see that people like my stories. **

**Thanks:**

**koryandrs**

**PoisonousDemon **

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son **

**and SailorNova007**

**For being a few of the first people to comment.**

**I am doing my stories on google docs so not all mistakes may be caught so sorry for any mistake. If you have any questions I will answer them in this part of that chapter or in the story itself. I do not own -man or Black butler. One more thing I am looking for a beta reader to team up with for one or more of my stories. PM me if you would like to help me. Edit: I did fix the big things that people found for me.**

In the phantomhive mansion

Allen was just waking up. He looked around the room he was in a room that seemed somewhat familiar to him. As if this place was part of a part of his memory that was locked away. Allen just remembers what happened before he collapsed. He was being chased by is so called friends because the order had said that he was a Noah and could no longer be trusted. He had known that the last attack was going to finish him. But before the attack handed he was in the arms in a boy that was maybe around 13 years. Something in the back of his mind wanted to say 'thanks brother i knew you would come eventually.' He had not known who he was or why his mind had called him brother.

Just than the butler that helped to save him had came into the room.

"Mister Allen it is good to see you up. I am Sebastian. You had some injuries and i came to change your bandages." It was now that Allen now saw the bandages on him. Not wanting to be rude Allen let Sebastian do his job. "My young master Ciel is in his study which is right down the hall when you feel like it he would like to see you." Sebastian said. Once when he was done with changing Allen's bandages Sebastian gave Allen a new outfit, then left.

Allen took his time to get dress and went down the hall to Ciel's study.

In Ciel's study while Allen was getting ready

Ciel was sitting in his chair going through an old album of him and Allen when they were younger. Sebastian came in and closed the door loud enough to pull Ciel out of his thoughts.

"Sebastian how is he? What is his condition like?" Ciel asked without giving Sebastian a chance to state what he has come to tell Ciel.

" He had many injuries that are from over the past nine years. Allen has been in some kind of constant battle it seems. He also have a part in his mind that is just as dark as you or I. I told him to come here when he felt like he had more energy, but I figure that Allen would be here soon.

Just as Sebastian said that last thing Allen walked in.

"Is this Ciel's study?" Allen asked a little scarred

"Allen it is good to see you up. Sebastian I dismiss you. Now Allen do you remember who I am beside as just Ciel?"

"I feel like I should know you, but nothing is coming up. Do I know you?" Allen said

" Yes Allen, you should know me come here and look at these pictures." Ciel motioned for Allen to see the book on his desk.

When Allen looked at the book he saw a younger version of Ciel without his eye patch, and a boy that looked like how he did when he was known as Red. When Allen took a closer look at his look alike he saw that it was him.

"How am I in that photo?" Allen asked

"That is because this was from a time in both of our live when everything was at peace. Allen in truth you are my older brother." Ciel said. Ciel was worried about that Allen would not believe him. Then Allen looked through more of the photos. Then Allen did something that Ciel did not expect. Allen began to hug him. If it was anyone else he would have pushed them away. It was now at this point that Ciel saw that Allen was crying.

"Allen is something wrong?" Ciel asked

"No everything is wonderful now. I now know that had a family that actually wanted me. I may not remember that time but something inside of me is telling me that what you said is true. Ciel please fill me in on what I do not remember, and I will answer any question you may have about me now." Allen said with tears of happiness.

" I think that is just fine." Ciel started and had Allen sit in the chair next to him." To start I should tell you Allen that getting amnesia is something that you get often. You would get it just as someone would get a cold. In your life with us you have lost your memory a total of 4 times. If you are wondering how to get your memory back, I have no clue it always came back on its own after a week or so." Ciel started. He then told him of all of the times up to the point he last saw Allen.

"Wait the monsters that attacked us were balloon shaped?" Allen asked

"Yes, why does that matter?" Ciel acted.

"Well it seems that even before I knew what I was they were hunting me" Allen said to the confused Ciel

"Now let me tell you what happened from the first thing I remember. For a few years I had no clue who I was, so I adapted the name Red from my arm at the time. I was later adopted by a man named Mana. After a year with him he died. The night of his funeral I met a man by the name of the millennium earl. He brought back Mana but in return I was almost killed. My arm turned into a big white claw, and destroyed Mana. But not before I he cursed me to see the souls of other people who had brought the dead back. I was later found by a general of the black order. He trained me to use my power to its most potential and at the same time used me to pay his debts. After years of 'training' with him I left to be full exercises of the black order. We hunted Akuma, the things that separated us. After one mission I was said to be a Noah, which are our enemy. I ran after that. A week later you found me.

"Wow after you left, we both had just as hard lives. Just to tell you I know a way for you to get the power the Noahs poses without you becoming one. I have heard of the Noahs. And now I know what Sebastian meant by you have something darker than us. Allen I was in a problem that I became a….." Ciel started

"What is it Ciel. No matter what you are now I will not leave your side now that I know who my family is now. And If you do tell me then may consider your proposal." Allen said

"Fine, I and Sebastian are both real demon." Ciel now waited for Allen to back away but instead he got closer.

"See was that so hard."

**Allen now knows that Ciel and Sebastian are both demons. Now will Allen have Ciel help with is little Noah problem or not. Wait for the next chapter to see what Allen picks.**


End file.
